


I Immediately Regret This Decision

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Smut, Stress, Stress Relief, Support, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, rehearsal dinner, this is longer than a drabble oops, tipsy david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David is stressed about his and Patrick's rehearsal dinner. Thankfully, he has the best fiancee to help get through it.23: “I immediately regret this decision.”





	I Immediately Regret This Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

“You look great,” Patrick says stepping up behind David in the full length mirror David hung up the minute he moved into Patrick’s – _ their _ apartment. They’re both dressed in suits for their rehearsal dinner in about an hour. David’s in a classic black suit with a white shirt under and a skinny black tie. Patrick’s in a dark navy suit that David picked out for him, a white shirt under, and a navy tie as well.

“So do you,” David says meeting his gaze in the mirror. “I’m stressed,” He adds with a sigh.

Patrick chuckles putting both his hands on either one of David’s biceps and squeezing. He says, “Don’t be, it’s going to be a good night.” David nods and turns to face him giving him a small kiss on his lips. Patrick adds, “And if it isn’t and we’re not drunk enough at dinner we’ll drink some more and even smoke a joint when we get home if that helps.”

David says, “That does help, thank you,” with another small peck to his lips.

*

They get to the restaurant where they’re having their rehearsal dinner. It’s at this cute little place in Elm Valley. They get to the doors of the hall, their families and friends are supposedly already in and David can see most of them through the glass windows. He turns to Patrick and says, “I immediately regret this decision. Why are we even having a rehearsal dinner?”

“Because we decided to have all the traditional aspects of a wedding which includes a rehearsal dinner,” Patrick tells him. He takes his hand in his and intertwines their fingers, feeling David’s four gold rings against his skin making him smile to himself. He looks back up at David and says, “You ready, baby?”

David smiles, squeezing Patrick’s hand in his, and says, “Yes, let’s do this.”

The pair enters the hall and everyone claps for them. They go around saying hi to everyone and giving hugs. It’s not a crowded dinner; they didn’t want to invite too many people since it’s just the rehearsal dinner. Those in attendance are Johnny and Moira, Alexis and Ted (back from the Galapagos), Clint and Marcy Brewer, Patrick’s sister Stephanie and her boyfriend Brandon, Patrick’s brother Andrew and his wife Lindsay with their five year old daughter Amanda (who is going to be their flower girl), Stevie, and a few of Patrick’s cousins that are ‘more like siblings’. They didn’t want to invite more of the town or Patrick’s family since there are a lot of them but they are going to be at the wedding in a few days so it shouldn’t be an issue. 

The dinner goes surprisingly well. Johnny Rose, of course, did do an embarrassing speech but it was still sweet enough that it didn’t bother David too much. Marcy gave the sweetest speech that made most of the table tear up. Stevie – in true Stevie fashion – tried to give a speech that also roasted David but the glares he was giving her must have worked because she weaned off from the really bad stuff seeing as his future in-laws and his fiancées siblings and his niece were right there. 

Patrick only had a glass of wine and one beer since he did drive them there but David drank quite a bit of wine because of how stressed he was. David was worried about his parents and Patrick’s family getting along. This is very important to him; he doesn’t want to give the Brewer’s any reason to think that David doesn’t deserve to be with their Patrick. However, much to his surprise, it went well and Patrick’s parents bonded quite well with his. They even planned to have dinner just the four of them before they leave town after the wedding. Patrick’s siblings were so great and were really interested in stories from Alexis’ past so that kept them occupied. He would join in every so often to make sure he wasn’t in any of her stories since most of the stories Alexis told about him were always embarrassing and not anything he wants his future siblings in-law to know about him. He wants them to know the David he is today because of their amazing brother. 

*

“So that wasn’t too bad,” Patrick says once their inside the apartment. 

David locks the door behind him and kicks off his shoes. “So shocking,” He slurs. He might be a little more drunk than he thought. 

Patrick chuckles. “Looks like you had enough wine at dinner so our after dinner plans are not needed,” He says following a tipsy David towards the bedroom where David plops himself down on the bed. Patrick opens the bedside lamp and starts to undress.

David lifts his upper body up, propping himself up on his elbows as he watches his fiancée strip. “Do that slower,” He tells him.

Patrick smirks at him, trying not to laugh at his drunken partner. He removes his tie as slowly as possible then unbuttons his shirt just as slowly. Patrick unzips his pants and pushes them down where they fall in a puddle at his socked feet. 

David bites his bottom lip seeing this sexy man in just some tight boxer briefs that David is so thankful he convinced him to wear for tonight. He reaches out for him and says, “Come here my sexy fiancée.” 

Patrick chuckles lifting his knee up to crawl onto the bed and hover over David who reaches up for him and captures his lips in a searing kiss. David’s hands are pulling Patrick completely on top of him. Patrick maneuvers them so that their bodies are lined up properly and goes back in to kiss David on the lips then moving to his neck.

David moans when Patrick nips at his neck, his hands running down his bare back and grabbing onto his ass. Patrick says, “You’re too dressed, take this off,” then moves onto the mattress next to David as they start to remove his clothes. They get David completely naked so then Patrick also removes his boxers.

Patrick gets back on top of David kissing him soundly. Their erections rubbing against each other, trapped in between their bodies. 

David reaches into their bedside table as best he can and finally finds the lube and tosses it on the mattress next to them. Patrick takes the lube and coats his fingers bringing them down in between them. David spreads his legs open and moans when he feels the first of Patrick’s fingers breach him. 

“_Mmm, fuck_,” David moans, his hand moving up Patrick’s back and into his short hairs pulling his head back to him so he can taste him, his tongue deep inside his mouth. David’s other hand goes down to Patrick’s ass squeezing tight and pulling him closer. 

Patrick adds another finger and moves them in and out and around, making sure he’s fully prepped. “You feel so good, baby,” Patrick says against his lips breathlessly.

“Need you now,” David says just as breathlessly.

Patrick puts a bit more lube onto his shaft and strokes it up and down as he watches David squirm underneath him watching him jerk himself. He lines himself up with David and pushes inside.

David moans out when he feels the head of Patrick’s perfect cock inside of him. Patrick pushes in until he’s fully inside and kisses him hard. David grabs onto Patrick’s ass again pulling him into him to get him to start moving. Patrick gets the hint and starts to fuck him.

“_Fuck, Patrick, harder, baby_,” David moans out. It takes so much for Patrick to not come at his words. He loves when he’s so needy for him. 

Patrick fucks him harder and moans out, “_Mmmph_, fuck, you like it hard, huh? Want my cock, baby? You see what you do to me? _ Mmmph_, _ so fucking good _.” 

“Yes,” David moans out. “Fuck, I love it when you talk dirty to me and fuck me hard. _ Patrick.” _Patrick hit David’s prostate making him arch his back and trap his neglected, leaking cock in between them.

“Touch yourself,” Patrick tells him.

David grabs his cock and jerks himself to Patrick’s hard, deep thrusts. “_F__uck _, Patrick, I’m gonna come,” David tells him. 

“Do it, baby, come for me,” Patrick says as he slams into David a couple more times. David comes hard in his hand and onto his chest, his mouth slightly parted as he cried out Patrick’s name. The sight of David coming and the pressure on his dick from David clenching around him makes him come deep inside him, moaning into his neck and he bites him softly on the shoulder.

Patrick collapses onto David despite the sticky mess in between them now. He kisses David’s neck once before rolling off of him and going to get a warm washcloth. He comes back and cleans them up before crawling into bed beside David, turning off the bedside lamp enclosing them in darkness safe for a bit of light coming in through their window.

David curls up next to Patrick putting his head on his chest. He says softly, “Thank you for tonight.”

“What for?” Patrick asks him, kissing the top of his head.

“You kept me calm the entire time, making sure I was okay at dinner and checking in on my parents any time they spent too much time with your parents or making sure Alexis and Stevie didn’t say too many embarrassing things about me. And for just now. That was _ so _ good, I mean, it always is, but just after all that stress I was feeling and all the anxiety. You’re amazing and I can’t wait to marry you,” David says kissing him on the chest once right over his heart.

Patrick tilts David’s face up to capture his lips in a kiss. He hopes it conveys how much he loves David and how he can’t wait to marry him either. When they pull away Patrick says, “I love you so much. I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“I love you too, so much,” David says kissing him softly one more time on the lips before putting his head back on his chest. 

David might have regretted having a rehearsal dinner before it happened but once they were there together hand in hand, he knew that he would be able to handle anything that happened because of the man lying underneath him with his arms wrapped around him and the beat of his heart in his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
